Chapter 60
を る|Ni hyako nin o mamoru}} is the sixtieth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Tanjiro Kamado calls out to Inosuke Hashibira as the latter bursts through the train's roof and asks him to protect the passengers, warning him that the whole train is a demon and that no one is safe. Inosuke takes this affirmation that he was correct about the train all along and boasts that's why he is the boss. Using Beast Breathing: Fifth Fang - Mad Cleave he slices back down into the train and slashes apart all the demonic ingrowths encroaching on the sleeping passengers below, declaring that he will save them all and that everyone would be bowing to him in thanks he proceeds to use the Fifth Fang to clear the entire car. Nezuko Kamado also chips in by slashing through the demonic flesh with her nails, however before long the ingrowths wrap themselves around her arms and legs, trapping her. A sleeping Zenitsu Agatsuma drops in front of her and manages to not only set Nezuko free but also the other passengers around them in a flash by using Thunder Breathing: First Form - Thunderclap and Flash: Six Fold, he declares that he will protect Nezuko and she looks on in awe. Her admiration is quickly dispelled however, as he pops back asleep mid sentence and begins to snore. Meanwhile, in the car next to them, Tanjiro is busy slashing away to protect the passengers and wonders if the other are finally all awake as he hears the sounds of Zenitsu's technique. He cannot go to check however as he has his hands full with keeping th passengers on his side of the train safe and is also having difficulty swinging his blad due to the train car being too narrow. Kyojuro Rengoku has finally awoken and feels ashamed that he was asleep while all this transpired, drawing his blade he blasts forward to where Tanjiro is, causing two of the train cars to violently jump up causing the boy to flip over and bump upside down into the car wall. As he straightens himself, he looks up to see Kyojuro standing in front of him and the Hashira greets him, saying that he had landed some minor slashes on the ingrowths on his way over. Quickly formulating a plan, Kyojuro tells Tanjiro that the train is divided into eight cars and that he himself would take care of the back five, leaving Nezuko and Zenitsu to take care of the front three and tasks Tanjiro and Inosuke with cutting off the neck of Enmu. Tanjiro begins to protest that the demon is now a train with no neck but Kyojuro reassures him that it doesn't matter what a demon looks like as long as it's a demon it will have a neck, saying that he will also try to locate his weak spot while fighting him and tells Tanjiro it is time to get fired up. In the blink of an eye Kyojuro blasts off to the back of the train in a wave of flames and Tanjiro is left in awe of his quick thinking and enormous skill. He quickly snaps back to earth and begins to rush forward to the front of the train, noting that Enmu's stench is growing stronger and stronger the further he goes, he shouts out for Inosuke as he runs and his friend yells down at him from the top of the train to quiet down. He too had been very impressed by Kyojuro's handling of the situation and was rushing to do as he had asked. Tanjiro tells him they must take care of the front three cars and eliminate Enmu and Inosuke rebukes him by saying he already knows their task. He uses Beast Breathing: Seventh Fang - Spatial Awareness to locate Enmu's weak point and finds that it is at the very front also noting that it smells horrible. Both of them begin to rush forward to the front of the train to take down Enmu at last. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Inosuke Hashibira * Enmu * Nezuko Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Kyojuro Rengoku Events * All the demon slayers have woken up and are helping to defend the train. * Tanjiro and Inosuke head forward to defeat Enmu after discovering his weak spot. Navigation ru:Глава 60 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc